


Home Is His Heartbeat

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Bottom Theo Raeken, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Flip Fuck, Fluff, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Reunion, Rimming, This is all because of that Sprayberry Live Stream, Top Liam Dunbar, Top Theo Raeken, cuteness, military liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: Liam returns from deployment and cant wait to get his hands on Theo.





	Home Is His Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mskristinamay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Bby!!!

 

Liam exits the terminal and immediately sees the sign for him, not that Theo even needs a sign, he's gorgeous enough to be spotted a mile away. He sees it in the way a few girls giggle and glance over at Theo.  The chimera however, doesn't notice.  His green eyes are teary and fixed on Liam only and as soon as the beta walks through the gates Theo darts forward and scoops him up. They spin around in the middle of the airport, hands fist into whatever part of the other they can get hold of while other soldiers flock around them reuniting with their families.  

 

They try to kiss but their smiles won't subside, hot tears stream down their faces and when they can finally lock their lips together, the tears fall even more. Nine whole months without these warm arms around them, endless nights of torture, surrounded by people but still so alone. Hearts on opposite sides of the world longing for one another. This has been the longest of Liam’s deployments yet, and they knew they’d survive it but they didn’t count on missing each other like this.

 

"Hey baby..." Theo whispers into Liam's neck, as he sets him down and takes his bags. "Hey,” Liam tilts his head and smiles, “I've missed you." He looks at Theo like it’s the first time he’s ever seen him, he wipes away a trail of tears from Theo's freshly shaved face and leans in for another kiss.

 

"Fuck, me too, let's get you home."

 

Liam still has the uniform and bullet-proof vest on, it looks heavy but doesn't seem to affect the werewolf. He lets Theo take the bags and lead them to the truck. The chimera's hands are full and Liam holds on to Theo's arm instead, needing any kind of contact he can get.

 

In the car on the way to their apartment, Liam tells Theo about the last few months and the friends he made, some of them even stay in the same area as Liam and Theo, they promised to hang out as soon as they are all settled. Liam’s hand strokes up and down Theo’s thigh as the chimera tells Liam about all the crap the pack has gotten up to, how many times he had to save Alec. He tells Liam about Corey and Mason refusing to leave him alone because they were worried he might be lonely, Liam smiles hearing his boyfriend admit that his friends aren’t too bad.

 

Liam leans his head against the headrest, watching Theo talk, there is an excited sparkle in his eyes one that wasn’t there in the many photos they exchanged, Liam knows it’s because he is home now, he feels it too- the burn and tingle of the mating mark on their shoulders, the ones they made before Liam left. A promise, a bond.

_____

 

Theo barely unlocks the door before Liam is on him, his mouth hungry and desperate on Theo's. He moves too fast for Theo to take off the vest, or anything really. “Liam… I love this but… Oh god nevermind…” Liam reaches down and cups Theo's cock in his hand, and moans at the feel of it.

 

“Baby, fuck... baby you have no idea how long I’ve waited to feel you. Ah… fuck.” Liam curses when Theo hardens in his palm. “I _need_ you Theo.” he whispers bringing Theo’s face close to him, resting his forehead against the chimera’s and he slows all other actions except for a circle he draws around Theo's tip until it leaks.

 

“Okay,” Theo whispers with a shaky breath as he drops his hands to Liam’s fly, slipping it down. Liam’s claws dig into his shoulders and he moans, broken and desperate when Theo touches him. He can sense Liam’s urgency, his need to get off, just to get fucked and be close. Theo will give it to him…. So, he submits and bares his neck.  

 

Liam growls and licks over the scar he left on Theo's shoulder before they deployed him. It's raised and tinged pink, two perfectly parallel fang marks stand out in contrast to Theo's tanned skin. Liam brings his mouth close to Theo's, talking against his lips.

 

“I felt you, you know…. I felt you touch the mark when I was away…. When you were touching yourself.” Liam nuzzles his nose to Theo's, “Mine burned every time you came.” He drags his thumb down Theo's bottom lip and kisses where the flesh is exposed.

 

“Me too babe, I felt it too,” Theo replies, nodding his head and rocking his cock back and forth in Liam's hand, remembering how the mark ached from time to time, “I missed your body Liam.”

 

Liam surges forward kissing him hard, bringing his hands up above his head. Theo drops to his knees while Liam frees his cock and holds it out to his waiting mouth. The chimera swirls his tongue around the foreskin and slips inside, circling between Liam's cock and soft skin.

 

Liam lets him play around, still pinning his hands above his head so he can only touch with his mouth. His body goes warm and his knees buckle, he pulls the skin back and Theo opens, relaxing his throat as Liam pushes all the way back, Liam sighs with pleasure feeling Theo’s hot mouth around him.

 

Theo blinks and tears glisten in his green eyes. His throat flutters around Liam's tip and a tear spills from the corner of one eye, “You always look so pretty like this baby.” Liam says stroking away the tear.

 

It's too much, Liam can't take it, he wants to cum with Theo's cock in his ass. He wants to be filled like only Theo can fill him, he wants to feel the chimera drag in and out of him, his body burns at the thought. He needs it, he needs to get fucked.  

 

He drops down in front of Theo and with his tongue licking into his mouth, he shifts Theo away from the wall and pushes him down on the plush rug in their hallway.

 

While kissing, Liam digs around in his military duffle bag beside them and pulls out his almost empty tube of lubrication, it’s enough for what he needs now. He pushes his pants down, kicking out of it and he yanks Theo’s off after that.

 

Desperation has taken over and Liam's entire body screams with lust, mind racing with thoughts of Theo inside him. His kisses are hard and demanding, his hands frantic and restless as they travel up and then back down Theo's body over and over.

 

The chimera moans under him, the combined weight of Liam and the bullet-proof vest is heavy on his chest but it's a pleasant feeling after having been alone for so long. “Liam, come ride me baby, come get what you need.”

 

Liam's cock twitches in response and he whines and bites down on his lip. His hand trembles as he coats his fingers with lube and reaches back. He rubs over his hole, pushing against it and then slipping a finger in. He gasps and hisses at the feel, “Do you want me to do that for you?” Theo asks, his fingers ghosting up and down Liam shaft. Normally he'd say yes, but Theo likes to take his time and of that Liam has none right now.

 

Liam shakes his head as he slides in another finger, “No... no baby, I need to just….” the pleasure gathers in his throat and he swallows back his words, replacing them with a needy groan.

 

Theo strokes along Liam's cheek as he watches his beautiful boy fuck himself open with fast and rough pumps, Liam’s eyes are dark, his lips wet and swollen and his cock is leaking a steady stream that pools on Theo's stomach.

 

Liam, now breathless, removes his fingers and shuffles forward.

 

“Baby wait, are you open enough? That wasn't…”

 

“Theo, please…” Liam's features soften when he sees the frown between Theo's eyes, “please baby. I'm good, I just need you.” He leans down and kisses the chimera, reassuring him. Their cocks brush as he leans down, leaking tips sliding together and then Liam is overcome with need.

 

Theo nods, bucking his hips up into Liam and hands him the lube he tossed aside, his heart thundering with anticipation.

 

Liam coats Theo's cock in a thick layer of lube and lifts himself up to hover over Theo's tip. He sinks down a few inches and they both gasp, “Fuck. Fuck... Theo, oh my god. I want...” Liam looks damn near to tears as he lowers himself.

 

It burns, stretching the tight ring of muscle open, he whimpers and steadies himself on Theo's chest as he sinks down further until he's taken Theo down to the base. “I'm here baby, I'm here. Tell me what you need.” Theo murmured, fighting back his own yearning.

 

He just needs to move, doesn't care if it hurts, he needs friction but Theo won't let him, he will never hurt Liam and Theo will kill him if he hurts himself, “This, this is all. Just you.”

 

Instead, Liam rocks his ass around in a circular motion, gasping as he gets used to the full feeling again after months of using only his fingers. He looks down at Theo and takes in the face he missed so much, “You're fucking beautiful Theo.” he whispers before his eyes fall shut and his face flushes with pleasure followed by a throaty moan.

 

“You too babe, perfect.” Theo glances down at Liam's muscled thighs spread wide, resting on either side of his body. He flicks out the claws on his one hand and trails them from Liam's hip down to his knee and back up again, lost in the way the beta’s muscles ripple under his own weight as he moves in slow circles. He can see the desperation burn in his eyes, “Liam….” Theo says and flicks his claws back in and grips Liam's cock and the blue eyes shoot open to look at him, “ _move_.”

 

“Jesus...” Liam moans and rocks forward faster, his thighs lifting to get the angle right and then he fucks down hard onto Theo's cock, hitting that hot spot over and over. It's dizzying and numbing and the pleasure rings in his ears, drowning out the sound of his own ragged voice moaning Theo's name.

 

He becomes breathless fast, the weight of the armored vest strains around his upper body and he can feel the muscles burn in his thighs as he rides faster and faster despite the weight. But it feels too good to stop and Theo is making beautiful sounds he wouldn’t dare silence now so he keeps riding the chimera.

 

Theo's cock drags in and out of Liam as he moves and he can't even focus enough to loosen the vest, he just rips it open, tearing it down the front and he tosses it aside. Exhales of relief spill from his mouth as the weightlessness of his body allows him to move the way he wants. He leans back, placing one hand on Theo’s thigh and the other resting on his chest and then he rolls his hips down hard in perfectly rhythmic motions until he can feel the bliss building in his gut.

 

Liam’s balls press to Theo’s stomach just below the happy trail and his cock slides back and forth over the thin trail of hairs leading up Theo’s belly button, the sticky pre-cum leaking from him eases the glide and he now has friction everywhere he needs it.

 

Theo’s hand hovers just above Liam’s gliding cock, allowing it to move freely but adding just a slight touch, he watches in amazement as the foreskin slides back and forth over Liam’s wet tip each time he fucks forward.

 

“Shit babe… Liam, fuck you’re so good, your ass feels so good, don’t stop.” Theo is already gone, he raises his hips to meet Liam’s, nails digging into Liam’s thick thigh, and then he comes and lets Liam ride it out for him, his release slicks up his cock and Liam moves easier and faster than before, “Liam!”

 

“Hmm?” Liam brings his hand up to Theo’s open mouth and slips a finger inside, the chimera swirls his tongue around it and Liam bites down on his lip at the sight, “Fuck… your… mouth… so pretty baby,” He’s close, his insides are on fire, cheeks flushed and he’s ready to explode.

 

Theo wraps his hand around Liam’s dick, jerking fast, “Come for me Liam, come _on_ me.”

 

“Fuuuck!!!”  Liam cries out and then he comes, hard and blinding. He shoots out all over Theo’s chest, his neck…. and he watches the chimera lick the drops up that landed on his chin and lips, smirking as he does so, “Beautiful Li, so beautiful.” Theo praises.

 

Liam whimpers, collapsing on the chimera, panting and sweating. He rests his head over Theo’s heart and the soft thumps wash over him in a wave of calmness.

 

Theo wraps his arms around Liam pulling him close and squeezing hard, “My baby, I missed you so much. I love you.” He whispers, nose nuzzled in Liam’s hair, “Welcome home Li.”

 

“I love you too. So much.” Liam shifts to lay beside the chimera, an arm wrapped around his middle. His breath comes back as he drifts off to sleep, his heart beating steady against Theo’s ribs as a hand cards lovingly through his hair. _I’m home… this is home_.

 

_____

 

Later that night they are fast asleep, half of Liam's body's draped over Theo's, the other half curled into his side. Their chests rise and fall peacefully, fingers twitch where they're tangled.

 

The room is quiet, only night noises fill the air, a dog barks in the far distance. But Liam's dreams echo with gunshots… all it takes is one sleepy grunt from Theo and suddenly Liam is up, straddled over his waist, hand locked around his throat, a natural response to always being alert while out in the field. He's not used to being home yet, he's not familiar with the sounds. Liam’s ears ring with adrenaline, pupils shot wide and his breathing becomes erratic as he squeezes tighter, his wolf snarls.

 

“Liam!” there's a tap on his arm, a gentle hoarse voice speaks in the darkness, one he’d recognize anywhere. “Li, baby it's me. You're home, it’s okay.”

 

He blinks a few times and then his hand trembles when he sees Theo's face, “Shit! Shit, Theo I'm sorry, it's just a reaction, I'm so sorry!” he jerks his hand away before Theo can say anything.

 

“It's okay baby, I understand.” Theo lifts his hand to Liam's face, slipping it behind the beta's neck to pull him down for a kiss. Theo holds him like that until Liam’s heart settles, he keeps him close the way he knows Liam likes.

 

After some time, Liam kisses, then scents the dip of Theo’s collar bone, he keeps inhaling until he’s out of breath and lets out a faint whine, his hips grinding of their own accord. He's _still_ hard. His cock never went down from before and he fell asleep rock hard, pressed into Theo's side.

 

Theo responds to his body, as the beta grinds on him, sliding Theo's cock back and forth between his cheeks.

 

Liam groans as his sleepy body wakes up properly. Pangs of pleasure shoot through him when Theo cups his aching dick, jerking slowly, “You're wet baby. You've been leaking… Look at this…”

 

Theo smears his thumb around Liam's cock tip and pulls it away, drawing out a long thick string of pre-cum he plays with between his fingers before bringing it to his mouth.

 

“Theo, no….”

 

“Why not?” he licks it up, “Taste so good baby.”

 

“Fuck. Fuck you…. oh my god,” Liam breathes out and leaks even more as Theo sucks a finger into his mouth, eyes closing as he does so.

 

“I'd love it if you fuck me, thank you.” Theo smirks, and in the dark room, lit only by the moon, the smirk looks alluring, daring almost.

 

“Theo....” Liam warns, he's about to wreck this boy if he keeps teasing like this.

 

Theo reaches for Liam's hand and brings it up to his face, he licks over the pads of Liam's fingers one by one, his eyes never leaving the beta’s.

 

He watches as Liam's expression grows serious, until his yellow eyes glow bright. Liam stares, jaw hanging as Theo's tongue drags up each finger, until he reaches the last one, he whines softly, his tongue begging for more as he pushes his hips up.

 

Theo slips his hand around Liam’s wrist, “I want you to fuck me….” he brings Liam's hand closer and places it around his throat where it was moments ago, “like this.” With his other hand he clamps Liam's hand down, guiding him to squeeze.

 

“Baby….” Liam whispers and leans down, licking into Theo's open mouth, his hand still around the chimera's throat, “I'm gonna _ruin_ you.”

 

“ _Fuck..._  please?” Theo begs at the sound of Liam's voice and how it's still cracking with sleep but saying the dirtiest things that shoot straight to Theo's cock. He clenches his lip between his teeth as he grinds his ass down into the mattress and back up against Liam's ass, spreading what he leaks into Liam's skin.

 

Liam crawls further up the chimera’s body, trapping Theo’s arms under his knees, he lifts himself so it's not too much pressure, his cock now brushing Theo’s face. “Push yourself up for me babe,” Liam says and helps Theo prop up on his elbows, “I'm gonna fuck your sexy mouth, that okay with you?” he asks dragging his thumbs down Theo’s lips, opening his mouth.

 

Theo nods and a deep throaty moan rolls out, hips still moving with need but not gaining friction. He looks up at Liam with lidded eyes.

 

“You gonna take me all the way down baby? Can you still do that?”

 

Theo moans again in agreement, Liam's thumbs still hooked in his mouth renders him unable to talk. “That's my boy.”  Liam says, and he pulls his fingers out and taps the side of Theo's face. Theo drops his jaw and lets his tongue out as Liam fists his cock and brings it closer to the chimera’s face, he slips a hand behind Theo's head and tangles his fingers in the longer hair for traction.

 

Liam angles himself to wipe the drop of pre-cum off on Theo’s waiting lips and he swipes it up, closing his eyes like it's the best thing he's ever tasted. Liam slaps his cock down on Theo's tongue tapping it a few times, while cupping his chin with the other hand before pushing into his mouth.

 

A gasp slips from Liam's mouth and he looks down, his eyes flicking between Theo's green ones and his open mouth swallowing his thick cock. He's not the smallest guy, and the chimera takes him down so effortlessly. Liam pushes until Theo’s nose presses to his groin, “Fucking perfect baby, perfect.”

 

Theo's throat constricts and tries to push Liam out but the beta keeps his cock there stroking over Theo's cheek with his thumb, “No, don't you dare.” Liam warns, waiting for Theo to adjust to the fullness in his mouth, “In through the nose baby, you've got this.”

 

The chimera’s green eyes blink out strained tears but he opens wider and takes a deep breath through his nose and his shoulders relax along with his throat. He hums around Liam's dick, letting him know he can move, “That's it baby, thank you.”

 

Liam freezes for a second because, fuck… this beautiful boy laying under him like this, mouth full of his cock… this is _everything_. “Holy shit Theo, I love you baby,” Liam thrusts back and forth, in barely there movements. His dick slides over Theo's tongue, “I love your mouth,” he pushes back harder, “And your eyes…” he speeds up, harder and faster while holding Theo's chin steady, “all of you baby... you’re perfect… fuck!”

 

Liam loses it and his hips snap faster in and out of Theo's mouth, the chimera’s head gripped in place as Liam thrusts become wild. Tears leak down Theo's face, clinging to his lashes, his irises look even greener all wet, his jaw stays slack and relaxed as he lets his boyfriend fuck his mouth as hard as he pleases, all Theo worries about is keeping his throat open as Liam goes down deeper each time. He'd stay like that forever, just to watch the expression on Liam’s face, a mix of pleasure and awe, the smile not quite knowing how to settle.

 

The beta's hand tightens in Theo's hair as he nears his orgasm, “Theo…. Can I… _fuck_ …” His words are moans but the chimera knows what he wants, and he hums in agreement, and with the vibration of Theo's voice around his cock, Liam comes hard, keeping the pace of his thrusts until he's done. His orgasm dwindles and his moans quiet down, he fucks slower and slower until he pulls out.

 

Theo takes a deep audible breath when his mouth is free, allowing the cum he doesn't swallow to dribble down his chin.

 

“Shit, Theo baby… _shit.”_ Liam shifts back down Theo's body and cups his face with both hands, sliding them to the back of Theo's head. The chimera looks up him with big expectant eyes full of love, full of adoration, and then Liam leans down and kisses him.

 

“I love you baby.”

 

“I love you too Li.”

 

Liam kisses a trail down from Theo's mouth to his neck. His body moves lower down the chimera’s, until he reaches his navel, he runs his tongue along the ripped v-line, mouth wet and hot on soft skin. He acknowledges Theo's hard red cock with only a brush of his lips before he's getting up off the bed and pulls Theo with him.

 

“Turn around baby, put your leg up.” Theo kisses him before he leans over the dresser and props his leg up on the stool. Liam drops down behind him and spreads his cheeks apart.

 

“Liam… fuck….” Theo breathes, body arching when Liam licks over his hole swirling his tongue around. His hand flies to his cock, stroking.

 

“Slowly Theo, I want you to come from my mouth.”

 

Theo whimpers but slows his strokes to a lazy pace even if his body is screaming to go faster, keeping his fist loose around his dick, “Better hurry then baby boy, I'm fucking ready.”

 

Liam bites hard into his ass cheek, drawing a loud cry from the chimera but he can hear the smile in Theo's voice and he can smell the lust dripping from every pore, “Cheeky shit.” Liam smiles and rubs over the bite mark until it fades.

 

“You love it.” he teases and Liam hums something that sounds like a yes and takes another bite, clamping down harder this time. Theo hisses and grips the back of Liam’s hair and the beta lets go, “I do, your ass is perfect. I just want to shove my face in there and…”

 

“So why don't you… oh god!!!!!”

 

Theo cries out, braces himself on the dresser, when Liam's mouth is on him, his tongue lapping over the tight hole. “Fuck… Liam, more please. That feels so good.”  Theo whines and leans forward, pulling his ass open to give Liam even better contact.

 

The beta takes the invitation and presses his flat tongue harder against the now fluttering ring of muscle. He holds Theo's hips steady and pushes in with the tip of his tongue and circles around, just as he expected Theo arches back and fucks into him. Wild incoherent moans seep from the chimera’s mouth sounding almost as delicious as his ass tastes.

 

“Let go of your dick baby, please.”

 

“What? No…”

 

“Theo…”

 

“Fuck… I hate you.” With that Liam swipes up again, licking into his ass.

 

“No you don't. You love my mouth.”

 

“I just _use_ you for your mouth, there's a difference…. ah! Fuuuuck!!!” Theo is cut short by a long finger sliding into him. He chuckles, but it's mangled with a surprised whine.

 

Liam fucks his finger in and out fast, meeting every inward thrust with a lick to Theo's hole, keeping him still by the hips while Theo his ass open. He does it over and over until Theo's voice breaks and the wood of the dresser cracks under his hand, until Liam smells the sweet scent of release.

 

Liam pulls his face away to see a long steady stream of cum run from Theo's twitching, untouched cock. The chimera’s head hangs low, breathing fast, his knees buck but Liam holds him up until he's done. He slides his finger out and kisses his way up Theo's body, turning him around for his mouth. Theo melts into him and Liam lifts him by the ass carrying him a few steps to the bed and lays him down.

 

“You are the prettiest thing when you come Theo, god I love you.” Liam says lowering himself down onto his boyfriend. The chimera is still a mess and just taps over his heart and points at Liam, and Liam understands it to be ‘ _I love you too_ ’.

 

Liam reaches into the bedside drawer and pulls out a pink tube, also half empty, “You've been busy baby, this was full when I left.” He smiles before lubing up two of his fingers reaching down and slipping them inside of Theo again, his thighs come up in surprise but relaxes when Liam twists his fingers around.

 

“Liam!? What…”

 

“I said I was gonna ruin you didn't I?”

 

“Oh…. _Fuck.”_

 

Liam circles his fingers around inside the chimera, placing soft kisses over his chest, Theo moans grinding into Liam's hand, pushing him deeper and then he rocks up letting Liam's rigid fingers graze over his prostate, he does it over and over until his claws slice into the sheets beneath him. Liam can only watch in awe as this beautiful man fucks himself open, growing hard again with every grind.

 

“Stop.” Liam orders and Theo's body stills immediately, panting, mouth parted and lip bitten red.

 

Liam climbs on top of him, bringing Theo's knees up and hooking them over his shoulders. The beta slaps another blob of lube over Theo's hole, smearing it in. He lines his cock up with Theo's open hole and pushes inside without warning.

 

“Fuck, fuck baby!… Liam… oh... my god!”

 

“You okay? Can I move?”

 

“Move. Yes… move please!”

 

“Fuck I've been waiting for this Theo. I've missed your ass baby, you feel so good _.”_

 

Liam stops to gather himself, the tightness is too much, the smell of Theo so horny, his perfect body underneath Liam… it's too much and he thinks maybe he played himself and he's the one that will be ruined instead. Liam takes a deep breath focusing on making Theo come instead. And with that he snaps forward and back again, keeping that pace.

 

He fucks hard and fast, nails digging into the thick thighs draped over his shoulders, keeping Theo in place. Theo’s mouth is open, moaning, eyes flooded with lust as his orgasm builds again, it twists in his stomach and Liam reaches down just in time to grab his cock, “You close? Hmm? You gonna come for me again?” he says in a low voice, eyes focused on Theo’s bouncing pecs as he slams back hard into the chimera with every thrust. Liam jerks in time with the motions of his hips and Theo’s thighs twitch against him.

 

“Jesus Liam… Liam… wait… oh …  _oh fuck_!!”

 

Theo throws his head back and shoots out all over himself, Liam leans down and places a hand over Theo’s eyes, shielding from stray drops. The chimera smiles, sticking his tongue out catching a few drops on it. Liam giggles, still thrusting only slower, “Ya nasty!” he jokes watching Theo try to laugh through his orgasm, body shaking.

 

Liam sits back up on his knees, he drops Theo’s legs and they fall open, exposing all of him, sticky and wet and flushed. His dick softens, bouncing with the rest of his body as Liam fucks him. The beta leans back, now rolling his hips in long, slow and hard circles and Theo gasps each time he thrusts into him, that is until he opens his eyes and sees Liam dancing.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Theo laughs out loud and lays back, placing his arms behind his head.

 

“This is my happy dance baby… This is the luckiest guy in the world dancing with his dick in the prettiest one… see… see the happy right here?” Liam points to himself and rolls his body again, fingers snapping to a beat only he can hear.

 

“You’re a dork Liam Dunbar!” Theo watches him with a stupid smile that just won't stop, and all he can think of is how much he loves him, adores him, and how he wants to wrap this silly wolf up in his arms and hold him close forever.

 

“Okay, time for the finale. What do you say?” Liam says lowering himself onto Theo and wraps a fist around his cock, stroking him hard again and Theo’s body complies, Liam kisses him, tongues brushing.

 

“Go for it baby.” Theo says kissing back, unfolding his arms from behind his head to hold Liam, his hands smoothing over the moving ass cheeks that fucks slowly into him.

 

There is a sudden sharp snap into Theo’s ass and a strong hand clamped around his throat, “Fuck, Liam… yes please.” He rasps, voice strained by Liam’s hand.

 

Liam licks a stripe up Theo’s cheek, biting the soft flesh. He watches Theo, one hand around his throat, the other pumping his dick and he can feel his own orgasm build, warming up his spine as he fucks in and out of the chimera, feeling his ass clench around his cock.

 

Liam strokes him hard again and his body complies. He squeezes lightly  around Theo's throat while he thrusts, “One more time. Come for me.”

 

“I can't…” Theo whines, everything is in overdrive and his head is spinning, fighting against the sensitive tingles in the tip of his cock and the raging pleasure Liam is giving him.

 

“Yeah, you can.” Liam says, and he jerks faster over Theo's leaking head, fucking faster into him, choking harder, “Come baby…. Please?”

 

Theo moans, writhing under the beta, “Liam!!” his voice breaks and tears flood his eyes, and he grabs for the sheets, for anything, twisting his body to the side as he comes again. His eyes flash golden and bright, fangs snarling as he creams over Liam’s hand. Liam captures the growl with his mouth, kissing Theo hard as he comes too.

 

Liam sinks down on Theo’s chest, panting and breathing in the scent of them together, feeling the marks where Theo claimed him burn under his skin, “I love you.”

 

Theo reaches up to his shoulder too, fingers brushing over the mark, “And I love you.”

 

They fall asleep like that, with Theo’s arms around Liam and for the first time in a long time the rush in Liam’s mind is quiet, the worry eased by the loving arms around him. The soft thumping of the chimera’s heart drowns out the sound of chaos in Liam’s dreams, for now, reminding him of what home sounds like.


End file.
